In Need Of Comfort
by DirtyVamp
Summary: An upset Bella goes over to the Rez to speak to Jake to find he's not home and ends up getting comforted by Billy. BillyxBella Adult themes
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Stephenie Meyer owns the characters I just make them do dirty things.**

**This is set in the time of New Moon when Edward has left and Jacob has stopped speaking to Bella when he first turns and tries to stay away from her.**

**Bella POV**

I hopped out of my truck and walked over to Jacob's small red house, making my way over to the front door. I knocked loudly and stepped back as I waited for someone to open the door to me. Nobody came so I tried the handle and opened the door steeping into the house.

"Hello." I shouted. "Jacob . . . . Are you home?"

I stuck my head into the kitchen as I passed to find it empty. I made my way down the narrow corridor to his bedroom reaching for the handle.

"He's not home Bells." Billy's gruff voice shouted from another room.

Walking through to the living room I found Billy sitting with a fishing magazine on his lap. He looked up when I sat down on the couch with a huff.

"He's avoiding me and I've had enough of it." I spat out and crossed my arms with finality. "He's been an immature little turd." Billy barked out a laugh and closed the magazine throwing it onto the coffee table. "He's just gone out with the boys, you missed him by minutes. I could try and call him." He asked.

"Nuh, just leave it. I'm fed up of being the one that's trying in this friendship obviously he doesn't mind not having me as a friend." I looked down at my fingers picking at my nails trying to distract the tears I knew would come eventually.

"He's just been busy lately that's all." He rolled over beside me and patted my hand. "Don't get upset sweetie." He comforted.

"I don't understand what I've done Billy, I don't want to lose him too. I told him to just give me some time to get over _him_ first." I looked up at Billy's sympathetic face and watched his features go blurry.

"Don't cry Bells, he's not worth your tears." He whispered, his calloused fingers sweeping away my tears.

I broke down then letting the sobs that had been building up rip through my body as I heaved in air trying to catch my breath. I felt Billy's arms go around me, lifting me onto his lap as he comforted me. He sat patiently rubbing my back until my sobs subsided and I no longer had anymore tears left. Taking in a shuddering breath I rubbed my face on his shirt moving up into the crook of his neck. His hands stilled on my back as I shifted making myself more comfortable.

"Please don't stop." I whispered into his skin pleadingly.

"Okay." He grunted out and slowly resumed his movements, comforting me.

I hummed in pleasure nuzzling into his neck wanting more comfort from him and letting my lips drag across his skin.

"Bella." He queried.

"Billy." I mumbled back lightly placing a soft kiss on his jaw line, moving towards his chin and looking him in the eye.

"I don't think-"

"Exactly." I said clearly. "Don't think." I spoke as my lips hovered above his, brushing his when I spoke, teasing him.

Tentatively I leaned in a fraction and brushed my lips with his getting no response. I did it again and still got no response. Getting annoyed with him I mashed our lips together just wanting to give something back to him for the comfort he gave me. His groan was all I needed as I shifted so I was kneeling on his thighs and pushing myself as close as possible to him.

"Hmmmm Bella." He groaned against my lips bringing his tongue out and into my mouth.

I followed his lead and matched his pace as we passionately made out in the quiet house, our groans and breathing the only noises to hear. I found myself growing hot as we carried on and clumsily pulled off my sweater, shaking my arm to get rid of the garment, leaving me in my vest. I pulled back panting to see a flushed looking Billy staring back at me with glistening eyes. Keeping my eyes on his I reached forward and began unbuttoning his shirt as he looked down and watched my trembling fingers work their way further down until there were no buttons left to untie. I ran my hand up his stomach, surprised at the firmness and splayed my fingers out as they moved up into the black hair covering his chest. His eyes closed at my movements but sprang open as I moved over his nipple letting out a hiss when I pinched the puckered skin making me smile.

"Let's see how you like it." He smirked back and ran his hand up under my vest top to my bra, grasping my sides and dipping his thumbs into the cups and running them over the sensitive skin making them pucker up. I gasped out at the sensation and unconsciously rolled my hips as he repeatedly stroked my nipples and suckled on the supple flesh at the top of my cleavage.

"Oh Billy." I moaned out rolling my hips harder as I felt myself heat up and tingle down below.

"You like that Bells? You like what I'm doing to you?" He asked between sloppy open-mouthed kisses.

"Mmmmm hmmm," I hummed nodding my head, pushing myself forward and touching his erection making me groan even louder. My mouth hung open as I panted grinding myself harder onto Billy loving the friction on my sensitive area.

His hands left my chest dragging back down to my hips as one guided my hips pushing them harder into him and the other undid the buckle and zipper on his jeans and worked its way into his boxers pulling out his cock. I looked down watching as he stroked himself and stopped rocking my hips.

"Like what you see?" He asked in amusement as I looked back at him nodding my head and bashfully biting my lip as I blushed. His hand left his solid cock and travelled over to my pants working to get the button and zip. I froze as his fingers moved to my panties trying to pull them down at the sides.

"I... err . . . I've never." I mumbled out, embarrassed by my lack of anything that had to do with sex or foreplay, looking away.

"Are you a virgin Bella?" He asked as I nodded not looking up. "We don't have to have sex." I looked up slightly relieved letting out a sigh. "Okay." I whispered back timidly.

"We can take it slow." He tilted my head up kissing me softly as he pushed me back. "I need you to take off your jeans for me okay?"

I nodded and slid off him quickly pulling down my jeans and kicking off my shoes. I looked up at him biting my lip not knowing what to do next. He held out his hand and I placed mine in his as he pulled me back onto his lap grabbing my hips and pushing me down so his erection was rubbing against me through my panties. He slowly guided my hips back and forth in a rocking motion building up memento as the heat grew in me again.

"That feel good?" He panted out waiting for me to reply.

"So good." I mumbled and groaned as he pushed aside the material so he was actually touching me with no barrier. "uuggghhh so fucking good. Mmmmm Hmmmm, so good, yeah . . . uh huh, uh huh, uh huh." I panted out. He pushed me closer to him so I pushed his erection up against his stomach and began bouncing.

"That's it, there, right there." Billy mumbled out as he tightened his grip on my hips bouncing me harder and faster in top of him. The noises coming from both of us grew louder and more feral as we moved faster and faster.

"Hu hu huh huh hu huh uh." I panted out at the increasing tightness in my lower stomach my pitch getting higher and higher until I couldn't keep from shouting out as something in me exploded making me twitch and convulse as Billy grunted out gruffly. I looked down with hooded lids to see him ejaculate onto himself and I as he stroked his cock milking it till there was nothing left.

"Thanks for comforting me." I sighed out as I kissed him tenderly.

"Anytime Bells, anytime."

**Hope you enjoyed it**

**x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Stephenie owns everything.**

**Here's chapter 2 hope you guys all enjoy**

"BILLY." I called out as I walked through the front door of his small house and into the living room.

"Kitchen." He shouted back in reply.

Walking down the corridor I passed Jacob's room noticing the unmade bed and clothes randomly thrown on the floor. I skipped into the small kitchen to find Billy at the table with a mug of steaming coffee.

"Hey." I smiled widely and skipped over to him.

"Hey baby." He smiled looking up and pulled me onto his lap. "How are you today?" He asked and gave me a gentle kiss.

"Good, thanks." I kissed him back.

"How's Charlie?"

"Do we really need to talk about my dad? Ugh." I rolled my eyes. Clasping my hands around his neck and leaning back. "I came to see you, not talk about my dad or Jacob or the weather, though it is quite warm." I smiled playfully at him.

"Okay, okay, was just being nice."

"I know." I spoke softly resting my head on his shoulder.

We sat in silence as I examined our intertwined hands, blissfully happy in our own little bubble. I closed my eyes and let out a contented sigh listening to the loud, steady thud of his heart.

"What do you see in me Bella?"

"What?" I looked up confused.

"What do you see in me? I'm an old crippled man with wrinkles, you could have any young guy you want and you pick me, why?"

I looked up into his dark eyes, so usually smiling and happy but they were sad and dull. I ran my thumb under his eye pulling at the wrinkled skin transforming him into a more youthful looking Billy.

"Yeah, you might be a little worn about the edges." I tapped at his chipped front tooth making him and myself smile. "But I like it. You treat me like a princess, make me feel special and I love you all the more for it. Plus it doesn't hurt that you have some pretty talented fingers." I said seductively, shifting so I was straddled on his lap.

"Well I'm not the only talented one in the room." He replied back before grabbing a handful of my hair and crushing our lips together in a heated kiss.

I hadn't seen or felt this side of Billy before but I liked it. His rough hand tightened in my hair, the pain in my scalp making me moan out into his mouth letting his tongue assault me.

"Mmmmm Billy, fuck me baby." I moaned out.

"I know Bells." He moaned back.

"No." I shook my head and pulled back from him. "Fuck me." I said seriously looking him in the eye.

"Are you sure?" He asked questioningly. I bit my lip and nodded never breaking eye contact with him. "Okay baby, I promise I'll be gentle, you tell me if you want to stop at anytime, okay?"

"Yeah." I whispered and suddenly felt awkward, like out first time.

"Hey." He said softly tilting my chin up. "Don't go all shy on me now." He brushed his lips against min softly, repeatedly until I relaxed and returned the kisses. "Now there's my girl." He smiled and kissed me slowly.

As our kissing grew more heated I felt the familiar tingling in me and began to get bored with what we were doing. Without breaking the kiss I begun to unzip my hoodie and tug at my t-shirt letting Billy pull all the way off. I sat back to help unbutton Billy's shirt and take it off. We both looked at each other with hungry eyes, it surprised me how toned he still was, obviously he worked out.

"You are the most beautiful creature I have seen." He murmured as he trailed kisses along my collarbone, down the middle of my chest and up onto my right breast. Kissing me through the thin cotton of my bra still had me aroused causing my nipples to stand out.

I gasped out as Billy's lips sucked on my covered nipple and pulled at the sensitive skin.

"You like that baby?"

"Yeah." I moaned out breathlessly, closing my eyes and letting him carry on as I threaded my fingers in his long dark hair.

I let my hand travel down his chest to the buckle of his belt and undid the buckle and worked on the button and zipper of his jeans. I reached into his boxers feeling the heat of his arousal when my hand made contact with his erection. He grunted out as my hand grasped his solid erection and pulled it out of its confines.

"Stand up for me baby." He requested easing me slightly off his lap. "Take down your pants for me and let me see you." His voice was husky as he wriggled in his chair easing down his jeans and removing the sides of his wheelchair.

Wriggling out of my jeans I looked up to see him stroking himself. Feeling emboldened I turned around and bend down further and wriggled harder to get my jeans all the way off.

"You really are a site." He grunted out tugging harder on his erection. "Pull off those panties and let me see you all bare for me."

I blushed but did what he asked and jumped when I felt his hands spread out over my cheeks. He spread them out exposing me further.

"Bend over a little bit more baby."

Bending over and letting my head hang down so I could watch Billy through my legs upside-down. His eyes were glued to the area in between my legs as he kneaded the flesh of my cheeks.

"I wanna touch you so bad baby, prepare you for me."

"Then do it." I blurted out excited with anticipation.

I steadied my breaths as I felt his fingers travel closer until they met and travelled down over my bottom to the sensitive skin between my front and back then to the hot, wet heat of my centre.

"Aww baby you feel so good and you're so wet for me, just me baby." He mumbled out as I wrapped my hands around my legs for support as I felt his fingers probe my deliciously. He eased a finger into me, gently sliding it in and out before adding another then a third.

"How does that feel baby, does it feel as good for you as it does for me?"

All I could do was hum back in appreciation as I began rocking back and forth on my feet with the rhythm of his fingers.

"You ready for me baby?" He asked as I nodded and he slipped his fingers all the way out of me and suckled noisily on them. Grabbing my hips he pulled me back onto his lap letting his erection sit between my ass cheeks and rolled us over to the kitchen counter.

Taking my hands in his and putting them on the solid wood worktop. "Hold on there for me." I gripped the wood with all I had and readied myself, dropping my head again so I could watch.

He lifted me up and guided his erection just above me giving it a few quick strokes and running it along my wet slit, preparing.

"I'll go slowly."

He slowly lowered me onto him and I immediately tightened up causing the pain to intensify.

"Relax baby, relax." He whispered and kissed my spine effectively relaxing me some and began pushing into me again. Moaning out at the pain and biting my lip I scrunched my eyes closed whimpered as he pushed a little more finally breaking through causing me to sigh out.

"I'm sorry baby, so, so, so sorry."He repeatedly kissed me as I adjusted to the intrusion of him.

"Okay." I nodded after feeling comfortable enough the move a little. We gradually gained more memento and the uncomfortable feeling in me became more pleasurable.

Rocking my hips harder I felt Billy's grip on my hips tighten and his grunts grow louder. "Push back a little harder baby, let me go deeper." He grunted out as I pushed back against the counter into Billy as he growled.

"That's it baby . . . . Harder . . . . Faster." He ground out in between pushes.

We both pushed ourselves harder moving at a speed as fast as I would go. The tightening in my stomach grew as I panted out squeals of pleasure getting lost in the pleasure Billy was giving me.

"Fuck Bella baby, I'm going cum baby, I'm cumming . . . . I'm cumming." He garbled out as he thrust into me forcefully and eased back into his chair panting. I slowly continued rocking back and forth as he twitched, coming down from his orgasm.

"Billy, you in here?" I male voiced shouted out as the front door opened and footsteps came down the corridor making me freeze and look over my shoulder at a horrified Billy.

**Hope you enjoyed**

**x**


End file.
